Indigo Spell
by Coke Zero17
Summary: my version of indigo spell! as Sydney struggles to come to grips with her unusual magic powers, and when a new, but dangerous enemy Shows up in Palm Springs, Sydney will Struggle to Follow her Alchemist laws or break free and do the right thing. Sydney becomes a target for these evil magic users, but one of them has a Familiar past to Sydneys. Sydrian is endgame (: R
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stop thinking about all the events that had unfolded lately, especially last night with Mrs. Terwilliger. She had Said it was for My own Protection, I had tried to ask what she meant, but she refused to elaborate beyond that. I Could at least assume, it had something to do with her older sister, considering that was the person, I had to search for using the scrying spell. It was something extremely dangerous, too. If Mrs. Terwilliger wasn't going to Tell me anything more, than I would have to find out on my own. This wasn't going to be easy, but Nothing in my Life has been easy lately.

I Tried to think back to everything that had happened that night, Mrs. Terwilliger had not wanted her sister to be close by, but after the spell we had found out she was. She also said that it was her older sister, yet she looked almost 10 years younger than her. Something was off here, and I had to figure out what. Jill had burst in the room interrupting my thoughts. She Still seemed angry with me. She had a Spirit bond with Adrian, she had seen everything and felt it all happen, the night Adrian and I Kissed. Then I rejected him afterward. She hadn't talked to me since, except to give me the cross necklace.

"Sydney," Jill spoke softly.

My Jaw Almost Dropped to the floor. She was actually initiating a Conversation with me, she wasn't mad, anymore. that's what it sounded like to me, unless It was Just wishful thinking. She could be about to give me a scolding.

"Yes," I replied.

"I don't want to be mad anymore, I want us to talk again," She admitted.

"I don't want to upset you, but I want to talk to you again too, I miss it," I confessed.

The Person I was a Year ago, would have never said something so taboo. I was an alchemist and Alchemists were only supposed to look at Vampires as Monsters of the night. We wear supposed to fear them, We were only here to protect other humans from finding out they existed. A Year ago I would have been outraged and disgusted with myself. Things had changed, I had changed, Everything was different now. Everything I thought I knew was so much bigger and there was more to it than what we were all taught to believe.

"Adrian Misses you too, He won't admit it, but I Can feel it," She said clearly.

"If He wants to see me, he knows where I am at."

"He wont. You Hurt him, Sydney."

"I did the best thing for all of us, Jill."

"If the best thing is misery and pain, then I don't want this life. I want you and adrian to be happy, You deserve it," She Said simply.

I smiled at her, if Only things could be that simple. Humans and vampires were taboo, I am an alchemist, I cannot go against My belief system. Even If I wanted to go against the system, I couldn't I would be thrown in the Reeducation centers, and who knows what terror lies there. Just thinking about it Frightened me, I never wanted to find out.

"Do we have to talk about this," I asked.

"No, I just thought it would be nice for at least one of us to get the one we want," She said sweetly.

"Oh Jill," I said and sighed softly.

For a Split Second it Was Silent, and nothing else. Then The ringing of my cell phone broke the empty air between us. I looked at the Caller I.D. and noticed it was Mrs. Terwilliger. She probably needed some Coffee, for me to bring to her. I Quickly Pressed the Accept button and answered swiftly.

"Mrs. Terwilliger, Coffee?"

"Not Exactly, Sydney, You need to come meet me in the classroom immediately," She said with an urgent tone.

"Right now? Class isn't for another hour, Mrs. Terwilliger," I Said honestly.

"This isn't about Class, Its not about Coffee. Your In danger Ms. Melrose!"

"Please Inform me, From what and How?"

"Ms. Melrose, You don't have Time for this, There on their way. they will be here soon."

"Who?"

"I Can't explain the details over the phone, we need to meet in Private."

"fine," I finally gave in.

I was frustrated with this argument and tired of fighting with Mrs. Terwilliger. I just wanted the information, I don't understand why she always has to make things difficult, or why she couldn't come to me with it? Why did I always have to be the one to go to her, for information? Before I could finish my thoughts, Jill Pulled me out of them once again.

"Who was that," She asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Mrs. Terwilliger Just has some errands for me to run," I told her simply.

"She is always keeping you busy."

"Yeah, I Really have to go," I told her opening the door.

"Okay, but You Should really think about going to see adrian or at least calling him. He misses you."

I just smiled and closed the door behind me as I walked out of the room. The Hallway was full of students, but my mind was focused elsewhere that it made it feel so empty. Thoughts of Adrian and the haunted look in his Green eyes filled my head. The things Jill Said to me, Replayed over and over. Without noticing I ran into someone walking through the halls. I looked into the stranger's eyes, which I'd soon regret. He had blonde, finely brushed hair, and his eyes were a shiny pure blue but they had a darkness in them, that no one would notice at first sight. He grabbed ahold of me and whispered in my ear.

"Hello Sydney, I've been looking for you."

* * *

AN: So this is my first try. I hope that its good and gets lots of reviews. Can You guys guess who sydney ran into? PLEASE Read & Review (: I will update it as much as I can.

OH and COPYRIGHT 101: ALL CHARACTERS, & MATERIALS belong to Richelle mead! of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything had changed within the blink of an eye. One minute, I was walking through the halls, getting ready to meet Mrs. Terwilliger, and the next I'm being dragged outside with this sinister stranger. I had tried to fight him using the moves I learned in Self defense class, but they weren't enough. His act had made people think he was just a boyfriend having playful fight with his girlfriend. I had let them think it as well, because I didn't want him dragging innocent people in it if i didn't cooperate. once we made it outside I had tried to run, but his hold on me was far too strong for me to break free. Who was this stranger? What did he want with me?

Once we were outside, he wasn't done yet, he opened the door to a 2006 4 door Honda Civic LX and threw me inside, slamming the door behind me. I could feel the smooth leather seats from which I had landed, and The Car smelled of a most pleasant New Car odor. Realizing this, helped me notice that this car was relatively new. Of Course there wasn't anyway for me to escape from the car, because he had all the doors locked from the inside making sure I couldn't get out. I wasn't left to my thoughts long, because the stranger climbed in the Driver seat minutes after throwing me in the back of his vehicle.

"What do You want with me," I asked simply.

"All Will be revealed in Time, My Dear Alchemist," He replied.

I Gasped at this, Realizing he knows who I am. He knows My Name, He knows I am an alchemist and he knew exactly where to find me. All this Information that should have been top secret, Yet this stranger who I've never met, Knew all of it. The only people who knew all that information were the alchemists. Was he an alchemist, taking me to the re-education center? Then I looked at his Cheek, there was golden alchemist tattoo, but but overtop that was something even more strange, indigo lines. Then I came to the shocking realization, he was the guy from Clarence Photo. I was Just Kidnapped by Marcus Finch.

"Your Marcus finch," I said quietly.

"Yes I am, but How do you know that? Let me guess, that Old Man showed you my picture. Clarence?"

I nodded silently. He let out a crazed laugh, it had an evil echo to it, and it almost scared me. It did scare me, but I had to keep my composure. I couldn't let him get to me, besides I didn't know him well enough. I couldn't anticipate his moves, Like I could my regular enemies. He looked at me, Scanning me from top of my head to my feet.

"I've found You Sydney Sage. We've been looking for you, for almost two years now."

"Why, What would you want with a boring alchemist like me," I said then I pointed to his cheek. "Your an Alchemist too!"

"I was an alchemist, Correction, I am not anymore."

"Thats not possible. Once you join it, its for life. every alchemist knows that, there is no way out," I retorted

"Well It is possible, because I am not an alchemist anymore."

"Your lying!"

"I am not lying, the alchemist are the ones who constantly lie to their own. now end of discussion."

"I don't understand. Why would you kidnap me, what could I possibly have to offer you?"

"Eternal Life."

"What? Now I know your crazy," I said confused. "I Can't grant eternal life, I am an alchemist not a strigoi."

"Your Not Just an alchemist, Sydney. You and I both know what you really are," he said smiling crookedly.

"I...I...I Don't know what Your talking about," I Stuttered nervously trying to get it out.

"Your Nervous response, made it that much more obvious that I am right," He replied.

"Just Let me go, I won't tell the alchemists that I saw you. I will pretend this never happened, Please," I tried to reason with him.

"Sorry Sydney, that is something I can't do and I am not afraid of the alchemists. If I want to gain immortality, I am going to need to keep you around. That is something both Ebony and I agree on," He finished.

"Ebony, Who is that? I can't help you Gain Immortality, I don't know what you mean by that or why you think I can! I am Just a Simple Alchemist, trying to do My Job."

"You don't know Your purpose yet. Your Destiny will lead to great expectations. You Will serve us well..."

"I Will Never Serve you," I Screamed interrupting him. "I am an alchemist, its where I belong."

"You don't belong with them," he replied. "You know that as much as I do. Your powers are far superior to Most at your age, let alone those pathetic trecherous alchemists."

"Why don't you tell me who you are, Marcus Finch, Who Ebony is, why your after me and How you know about my magic!"

"I am afraid were out of time for that, Sydney Sage," Marcus said coldly.

At First I expected him to inject me with a sedative or Hit my Skull with a bat long enough to knock me unconscious, but thats not what happened next at all. He didn't even hit the gas and Take off at 100 mph course. As I waited for the other shoe to drop, marcus just sat in the silence tapping his finger on his knee quick but nervously, like he was waiting for someone. he wasn't though, he was trying to come to a decision.

"Get out," He said loudly.

"Excuse me," I said confused.

"Get out of the car before I change my mind!"

"You Just informed me that I was need for your "Immortality". That I was expected for great things, that I didn't belong with the alchemists, and Now Your telling me to get out of your car?"

"Look I can't explain right now, You need to leave, get out of my car, I unlocked all the doors, You should be able to exit them easily. You need to leave now, before Ebony arrives."

"Ebony is expecting you to have captured me , how are you going to explain that and why do you all of a sudden want me to get out?"

"Just go, we will meet again soon. Your getting off free this time, but it doesn't mean we won't find you again."

"I don't understand, but I am not gonna wait around to figure out."

After that was said, I Pushed the handle in, to open the door, once I reached the outside world again, I was smiling from ear to ear. I slammed the car door and bursts back into the school. It felt good to be free again, I didn't think I'd make it out of that, yet I still don't understand completely what happened back there. The whole room felt like it was spinning, like my world was on an axis. then I felt something else coming on, I couldn't breathe, it was like my oxygen was all caught up in my chest, but it was stopped there and it couldn't make its way up out of my lungs. The next thing I knew I was falling backwards and My Whole world Faded to black. It was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

AN: So I wasn't planning on putting a new chapter up until I got a review but I changed my mind. anyways, I hope this chapter isn't too rushed or anything. I hope I have some readers and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R. Thanks to everyone who is reading it (:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When I finally came to again, I was in a hospital room, I could tell because there was an IV hooked into my arm and it stood tall next to the bed I was lying in. At First everything was a blur, but once my eyesight finally started working normally, I could see everything more clearly. I could feel someone clenching my hand, not sure who it was at first. My First guess was my Mother, then I thought maybe it was Zoey's hand. I realized this didn't feel like either of theirs hand structure. It was Stronger and the skin felt soft and silky. It felt familiar, when I finally looked up at who it was, I gasped and jerked my hand back from them.

"Sage, Its me," Adrian Said after I jerked my hand away from his.

I looked at him, he was sitting next to my bed, he had on a pair of tan slacks with a blue striped collar shirt, and his hair was laid back in its usually messy way. He had a genuine worried scared look on his face. he was the only one in the hospital room, and i wondered where Jill, Eddie and angeline were. Then I wondered how I got here.

"What am I doing here," I asked him.

"Jill found you passed out in the hallway at school. the doctors said your dehydrated. Sage You need to eat," He replied.

"I was going to. If Jill found me then where is she, and why are you here?"

"If you want me to leave, then I will go," he said looking hurt.

"Thats not what I meant!"

"Jill went to Call Eddie to let him know she is alright. As For me, I am here cause I was worried about you. Isn't it obvious?"

For a Minute, I turned away from him and looked out towards the window. The sun was shining brightly which lightened up the room quite a bit. I still hadn't told them about what happened with Marcus Finch. I didn't know if I should, what good would it do, except worry them. Adrian interrupted my thoughts.

"If Your not going to talk to me or even acknowledge me, Then I Will leave. You clearly don't want me around," He said with bitterness in his tone as he got up from his chair.

"Adrian, Don't leave," I pleaded with a begging look in my eyes.

"Why, Your ignoring me anyways. You made it clear the last time that there was nothing and never will be anything between us!"

"You Came on your own, I didn't ask you too."

"I was Scared, and Worried about YOU! Of course I came, I will always come for you Sydney."

Those last words tugged at my heart, but why. I didn't, no I couldn't feel the same way, because I am an alchemist and he is a vampire. It was absolute taboo to even think of vampires as my friend. It only hurt cause I wished it could be like before he confessed his feelings. I began to ponder, if i wasn't an alchemist, would I share the same feelings for Adrian. If I was allowed to could I have feelings for Adrian? Could we possibly have a real relationship together? Could I be happy with him? What was wrong with me, how could I allow myself to even think for a minute that we could be anything but Alchemist and Vampire! It is wrong for humans to interact with vampires and it always will be. I Could never have feelings for Adrian ever and in Fact I was certain now I didn't.

"I am fine, theres nothing for you to worry about," I finally said.

"Your fine? Your not fine Sage, Your dehydrated and you haven't eaten anything today!"

"I was Pre-occupied Adrian, I was going to eat before I fainted," I responded.

"What could you have possibly been pre-occupied with, that was more important than eating! Don't say you were with Mrs. terwilliger either, that would be a lie, Jill and I already talked to her. She told us she had been waiting on you and you never showed up. Whats going on with you?"

"None of Your business," I retorted angrily

"Fine, Just eat Please," he told me softly.

"Wait, Is Jill alone, on the phone," I said starting to panic.

"No Angeline is with her, I would never leave her unprotected."

"Why aren't they back yet?"

"Their waiting on Eddie outside, he is on his way up here."

"Why?"

"Because, You know how Eddie gets when he is not guarding Jill. He panics and overreacts. He would feel better if he were up here with her and he was also worried about you."

"oh."

For a moment we sat in silence. I thought about the last time we talked, How badly I rejected him. I had kissed him back, he didn't lie about that. thinking about it, made me wonder now why did I kiss him back? Did I have feelings for him or was it just a natural response. I could feel his eyes watching me, it made me feel naked. It felt like he could see right through me, like he knew what I was thinking. It frightened me. Of course he didn't, there was no way, Reading minds was not something spirit users could do. Finally, Jill, Eddie and Angeline walked through the door, interrupting my racing thoughts and Adrian's Deep stare.

"Sydney we were worried about you, are you okay," Eddie asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine, Just a little dehydrated," I replied.

"You need to be more careful," Jill said softly.

"I will be fine, but You can all get back to class now. The doctors will be releasing me soon."

"Are you sure," Jill asked.

"I am positive."

" No need to worry Jailbait, Sage is intelligent, not only that, I am going to Stick around and Make sure she gets something to eat and arrives at school safely," Adrian said.

"Excuse me," I said surprised.

"I am taking you out for breakfast."

"No Your not, I am fine."

"You Need to eat, and I am taking you out for breakfast. There is nothing you can say to change that," He said with that Charming beautiful Smile that always worked on everyone.

"Fine, then straight back to school."

"Fine," he replied.

Jill hugged me tight and looked really relieved. I don't know why she would worry about me, but that warm embrace reminded me of my sisters. Jill had alot of both of them in her. I missed them, Carly and Zoe, Even if Zoe was probably still really angry with me. One day she would understand, I did what was best for her. Alchemist was no life for a young girl, especially not my sisters. they were both so very vulnerable, innocent and fragile. If I was being honest with myself, being an alchemist was no life at all. It didn't matter now, I am an Alchemist, there was no changing or escaping that. When I finally pulled myself from my thoughts, the only one still there was Adrian.

"What are you thinking about," he asked curiously.

"Nothing really."

"You looked deep in thought, I thought maybe you were doing one of those things where you over analyze a situation."

"I don't do that. why do you think I do that?"

"You do too, Sage. I've seen you do it all the time. Its Cute," He said making me blush.

"Adrian, we can't," I said exhaling deeply.

"I know Sage, I do. but does that really mean I can't compliment you too?"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up Adrian. Were never going to be anything more than we are now. We Can't be."

"I am gonna get the doctor, I can't change your mind, Your just going to have to figure this out on your own, Sage," He said closing the door behind him.

He Couldn't change my mind, there was nothing on my mind to change. There was nothing to figure out, what did he even mean by that? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to go out to breakfast with him. That would be leading him on, as much as complimenting him. I shouldn't even be around Adrian. This was the First time we'd seen each other in two weeks. I was Happy that we'd finally seen each other, but starting to think it was better that we hadn't been around each other. It was only hurting Adrian and Dragging his heart around. It wasn't fair to him. He finally walked back in the room with the doctor. The doctor was holding a clipboard, most likely my release forms.

"I just need you to sign here, Ms. Melrose," he said handing me the clipboard.

I took the clipboard from him along with the pen. I sat upright in bed and signed my name on each and every line. Then I handed it back to him. He left the room and I went straight to the bathroom. I had to get my clothes back on. This hospital gown made me feel vulnerable and weak. I put my Yellow blouse on and Pulled my White Blazer over top of it. Then I pulled on my Jeans, and found both feet in my shoes. I met with Adrian as we exited the room as well as the hospital. We Climbed into his car.

"I can see you been taking good care of this baby," I said and he smiled.

"Of Course, I know how upset you would be, If i didn't take care of it."

"So where are we going to eat," I asked.

"Something is on your mind."

"Yeah, I was wondering where we are going to eat?"

"I wasn't talking about that, and were going to my apartment. I am going to Make us Breakfast."

His Apartment, I hadn't been there since the kiss. He said he was taking me out to breakfast, but he wasn't. He was taking me to his apartment, I can't go there. I just couldn't not after what had happened the last time We were there together. My heart rate boosted, It felt as if it might burst right out of my chest. All the feelings started resurfacing, the memories burned in my mind. His apartment would just remind me how much I had hurt him, how much I was Hurting him right now by being around him.

"We Shouldn't go there," I looked at him. "I shouldn't even be with you right now."

"Sage, Afraid you won't like my cooking," He replied playfully.

"Its not that. Us Being together isn't right."

"Oh right because I am vicious creature of the night and your an alchemist."

"Right, You should take me back to the school."

"Sage, let me make you breakfast. You need to eat."

"I can eat a granola bar at school."

"I don't believe you. I need to make sure your okay," He said looking at me with genuine concern.

"Fine, after I eat, You'll take me back to school right?"

"Yes. You need to take care of yourself Sage."

We Finally arrived at his apartment and he pulled into the parking lot. We climbed out of the car in unison. We walked inside his apartment, It still smelled the same after two weeks. The aroma filled my nose and the scenery hadn't changed either. There was one of his portraits on display. I looked closely at it, studying the artwork. It was a lily, but it was lightly filled in with gold. It looked unfinished.

"I am Still working on that one," He said interrupting my thoughts again.

"Its Beautiful," I Said to him.

"Yes, its only right that is, considering its inspiration."

The Ringing of my phone interrupted our conversation. I stared at the number, It was not one that had ever come up on my caller I.D. This was the first time I'd ever received a call from it. I wandered who would call me from an unknown number. There wasn't anyone who Knew my number except, My father, Adrian, The achemists, Eddie, Jill, and Angeline. Then thoughts of Jill being in danger, consumed me.

"You better answer that, It might be important," Adrian said annoyed.

"Melrose," I answered.

"Melrose, I am pretty sure your Name is Sydney Sage, My Dear little alchemist," The Voice spoke into the phone.

I knew the voice automatically and in a panicking frenzy I dropped my phone on the ground. How had he gotten my number? Where had he gotten it from and why was he calling? What did He want with me? Then I remembered, Eternal Life. He had said that I was somehow the key to him and Ebony gaining it. He never fully explained the theory, then he suddenly let me go free.

"Sage, what is wrong, who is that on the phone," Adrian asked worriedly.

I was Froze, frightened, I couldn't bring myself to speak or even pick my phone back up. I just stood there Frozen Staring At Adrian Scared. I wasn't quick or strong enough to hide my fear from him today. Before I could pull myself together, Adrian picked my phone up off the ground.

"This is Adrian, I am Sydney's Brother and I want to know what You said to Scare my Sister?"

"Adrian Ivashkov, I've heard about you. I'm Marcus Finch."

* * *

AN: I hope i didn't write this sloppily. I hope you all like this chapter as much as the other two. Thank you to all my reviewers. (: I Am going to continue writing & writing. I update when I can ASAP. anyways R&R Again I love reviews and I love having readers. (: ENJOY.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SOrry for taking so long to update, i had writers block for a minute and the holidays kept me busy. I will update more often now that there over. (:

* * *

"Okay Marcus, what exactly are you doing calling my sister Sydney's phone," Adrian replied confidently.

Marcus Finch the name sounded familiar, like he had heard it somewhere before. He couldn't quite place it or remember where at the moment. This guy was trying to seem intimidating or something, but he wasn't letting it phase him. He did want to know why it had frightened Sydney so much.

"Sydney didn't tell you about our meeting earlier," Marcus said sternly.

Adrian looked at Sydney and wondered if it was true. Why would Sydney be meeting this Marcus figure and why wouldn't she tell him about it? Why was she keeping secrets from him now, that wasn't like her. They told each other everything, why would she keep this from him. Who Exactly is Marcus finch? Sydney still terrified, but now somewhat out of her shocked state could feel Adrian's eyes on her. She could feel him watching her with a questioning look in his eyes. He also looked betrayed and confused.

"I am taking that as a yes, considering your so quiet I can hear a pin drop," Marcus said.

"And what exactly went on at this supposed meeting," Adrian questioned him.

"You don't believe me? maybe you should talk to Sydney about it then."

"I want to hear it from you," Adrian retorted.

"We talked about the Key to Eternal Life, Please tell Sydney were coming for it, were not letting it go this time. it was nice talking to you, Adrian," He said in a threatening tone and hung up.

Adrian closed the phone and handed it to the still very shaken up Sydney. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Sydney hadn't told him about her meeting with Marcus finch. He didn't trust Marcus at all. He wanted to know what was with this eternal life business and he was upset that She had kept this piece of information from him. Sydney could see it all over his face, she knew she had to tell him now.

"Okay you need to tell me everything about Marcus finch or everything you know. what is this about the key to eternal life Sage? Marcus warned that their coming for it," Adrian asked.

"I didn't exactly go with him willingly," Sydney started before Adrian interrupted her.

"More reason that you should have told me, that's another thing I don't understand, why were you keeping this from me? Why did you say something?"

"I don't know, okay. I thought I could handle it on my own," She said honestly.

"You don't have to handle things alone Sage. Who exactly is Marcus Finch anyways?"

"You Don't remember me looking at a picture that Clarence gave me," Sydney asked.

"What does that have to do with this," Adrian said confused.

"Clarence gave me a picture of him and an Alchemist he used to know, that was Marcus," Sydney exclaimed.

"Marcus is an Alchemist, who forced you to meet with him. I am still not fully comprehending this."

"He is not an Alchemist anymore, He used to be."

"Used to be? I thought the Alchemist thing was for life, You gave me that whole speech about how you can't ever get out," Adrian said.

"I didn't think you could, I still don't. I don't understand how he got out of it or any of what he is really. He works for someone named ebony and he knows about my magic. I think he knows everything or almost. He said they been looking for me for two years now. He kidnapped me earlier but then oddly let me go. I don't understand how or why. I am still very confused about it."

"he let you go? I want the truth, don't keep anything from me, I can't help you unless I have all the information, Sage," Adrian said protectively.

"I was on my way to meet Mrs. Terwilliger when he grabbed me and dragged me out to his car. He has a golden lily on his cheek covered by indigo lines, and i noticed he was the guy from the picture. He is an alchemist and somehow he figured out how to do the impossible: escape the alchemists and cover up the golden lily tattoo. He knew my name, and he said they been looking for me for two years. He said I am the key to eternal life. Then he said he knew what I was, referring to the magic I have. I told him to let me go, that I wouldn't tell the alchemists I ran into him. He refused and said he could use me to gain immortality and mentioned a woman named Ebony. He said I didn't know my destiny yet that I would serve them well and I told him I would never serve him. he mentioned something about my powers being far more superior than most my age. I told him to tell me who he was and he said we were out of time. Thats when he kicked me out of the car," Sydney finished.

"This doesn't sound good at all Sage," Adrian said worried.

"I agree," was all Sydney could reply.

"Do you think we should talk to the others about this," Adrian asked.

"I think Maybe we should talk to Clarence, find out more about Marcus Finch," I said the most probable solution I could come up with.

"And if Clarence, can't make sense and give us the information we need, You really should have told me this sooner, Sage," Adrian said clearly frustrated.

"We will figure something out, but we need to at least try to talk to Clarence first," Sydney replied.

"Alright lets go," Adrian agreed.

The two walked close together outside the apartment. Sydney climbed into the passengers, and Adrian Climbed into the driver's seat. they both buckled up as Adrian pulled the car out of the drive. Sydney played with the radio trying to find something interesting to listen to. Adrian watched her while paying close attention to the road as well.

"is it always going to be like this with us, Sage," He asked her.

"Your a Vampire and I am an Alchemist, this is the way it should be," She replied.

"Is it the way you want it to be," he asked her.

"Adrian Don't!"

"Don't what," He questioned.

"You know what, Your making it harder on yourself," She said honestly.

"Its always going to be hard as long as I can't be with you," He said softly.

Sydney looked out the window, trying to ignore the question. She didn't want those words to be true. She didn't want to hear them out loud.

"You know how I feel about this," She replied not looking at him.

"Not Really Sage. The only thing I know is you never want to talk about it. You just want to ignore it, and follow the rules the alchemists order you to do. I don't know what you honestly want," he said with an emphasis on you.

"What I want Adrian, is For You To Not be in Love with me," She screamed looking at him.

"Thats impossible, I'll keep loving you even when its hopeless," Adrian said as calm as possible.

"Why," She said simply.

"Because I can't Just stop loving you. NO matter how many miles you are, even if we never talk, I'll always be in love with you. Nothing can change that, not even death. the heart wants what the heart wants."

"lets just stop talking about this," Sydney said.

"Fine were here anyway," he said as he pulled into Clarence Driveway.

they both unbuckled and climbed out of the car. something was off, Sydney could feel something sinister in the air. they knocked on the door and waited for clarence to answer. after five minutes they knocked again still no answer. They pushed into the house and looked around to see if they spotted him anywhere.

"Clarence, its Adrian and Sydney," Adrian replied.

They continued searching the house until they found a note on the floor. they picked it up and read it. the note said:

I decided Clarence would be far safer with me, and he is quite valuable, you know, with all the love I can give, Marcus finch.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I was just thinking how the indigo spell and all the books before it in the bloodlines series are in Sydneys POV. I haven't been doing that, I haven't been thinking. From this Chapter & On Its going to be exactly in Sydney's POV. Thank you to the readers who have been reading it so far. You are appreciated & I love you. (:

* * *

Chapter 5

Clarence was gone, and with him ever trace of clues that might tell us who Marcus Finch was. Marcus had taken him, He had read our next move, He was intelligent. This wasn't our normal enemy, He was unpredictable, Unstable, and analytical. I wasn't use to having an enemy, that had the same intelligence or greater than I did. I wasn't trained either, in that department. My Enemies were normally Strigoi, Fast, Tough and had super strength. It only required the Alcehmist's normal skills. This was much bigger than that, and they were after me. It wasn't something I could brush off or run away from. It didn't help that Adrian was clearly furious with me, I didn't mean to keep it from him. I Wanted to handle things on my own and I thought I would be able to figure this mess out.

"What now?" I saw Adrian's green eyes meet mine. He could see through the fake smile, I plastered on my face. I could see the anger that filled his eyes, there was a softness to them too.

"We should go see Mrs. Terwilliger," I suggested. I had been wanting to tell her about the whole ordeal, since it happened. If I hadn't fainted, I would have made it there by now. She was the only one who would be able to make sense of this whole Marcus finch mess. She knew about my magic and constantly encouraged me to use it, of course I always refused. Except for last night, when she told me I needed to practice it, because I was in danger. She ended up being right about that, Maybe this was the danger she was talking about. Maybe She knew who Ebony was too.

"Alright, do you think she knows this Martin Finster Fellow," Adrian asked. I laughed, he couldn't ever remember anyone's names right.

"Its Marcus Finch," I Corrected him. "And I am not sure, but its worth a try."

"Personally I think we should contact your superiors or maybe mine, They could give us more protection. I know that You can't tell them about your magic, but you could tell them, that the people who are after Jill have found us," Adrian suggested.

"No they would relocate us immediately," I rejected the idea. I didn't want them to know, I would feel like I was failing. My Job was to protect the Princess and if I said they had found us, then I clearly wasn't protecting her as much as she needed. I was worried they might replace me with another alchemist and my dad would let zoe take my place. I couldn't allow that, I should be the only Alchemist in our family. Zoe needed to live a normal life, Go to high school, College, Have a boyfriend and have friends, thats what Normal teenagers did.

"And maybe that wouldn't be so bad, You would be away from Marley Ficks and Eve, " he said getting their names wrong again. It was uncanny how bad he would always mess up the names of people.

"Adrian, They Might replace me with another Alchemist even," I told him. "Even if we did get relocated and I stayed with you guys, They would find me, They found me here."

"Maybe You should have them replace you, at least if you were sent home You would be safe," he said simply. "thats all i care about sage, if I have to let you go to be safe, I'll do it."

"Absolutely not," I debated. "If I am sent home, They will Train Zoe as the new alchemist. I will not let her be forced to live the same life I've lived. She doesn't belong in this world, She is too fragile, too young. It will tear her apart. Going back would only put my whole family in danger."

"Maybe you don't belong either," Adrian replied.

I admit, it hurt alot when he said it, Like he didn't want me here anymore. He was pushing so hard to get me to tell my superiors. It was like he wanted me gone. Then I remember how I had rejected him and hurt him. why would he want to stick around after that? then today I'd lied to him, that probably hurt even more. How did I not belong, what a silly statement. I had magic in me that wasn't just from the golden lily tattoo, and I practiced spells with my teacher. My friends were vampires, this was my world.

"Of Course I belong here. I am an alchemist, I have magic in my blood and I belong here whether or not I want to be here. I am an alchemist this is my job, its what I've been trained to do," I argued.

"Magic you Reject, just like your feelings." that pissed me off, did he really have to throw that in my face again? "Is that really more important than your own safety?"

"I am not telling my superiors, end of discussion," I snapped.

"Fine, lets go to Mrs. Terwilliger's house."

"We should call first, Make sure she is there," I replied. I didn't want to show up there, and find her kidnapped. I wanted her to be safe, I needed her to be safe. I needed someone with good advice, I didn't need two people kidnapped. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to contacts. I scrolled through them until I reached Mrs. terwilliger. I pressed send on it.

"Hello, Sydney," She answered. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I held the phone to my ear. She was Safe, Adrian stood behind me. He was probably worried I'd drop of dehydration again. "Whats wrong dear?"

"I was just worried about you. I need to come over, I need to talk to you," I confessed. I hoped that Mrs. Terwilliger wasn't busy and that she would have some answers about this Marcus finch character. At least about the part where they think I am the key to immortality. I need something that would ease my mind or explain it all.

"What do you need to talk about," she asked me. I could till she was surprised, most of the time she had to practically drag me to her house. I didn't like magic, it wasn't natural.

"I don't want to say over the phone, I need to do this in person," I told her.

"Sounds important, Come on over," She said. then she hung up the phone and I pressed end on my cell. Adrian was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. I kept silent for a moment, I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to him. I shouldn't be mad at him, he didn't do anything wrong.

"She said to come over, so we better get over there," I told him. He looked at me concered and even kind of upset. His green eyes poured into mine, and my world felt off its axis. I grabbed a hold of the wall. I needed to Pull myself together, what the heck was wrong with me. I was letting myself lose balance, and lose control of myself. I couldn't let me heart act. He walked right past me and didn't say a word. I followed after him confused, why was he so angry. I climbed into the driver's seat and he was already in the passenger's seat. He wouldn't look me in the eye, he kept them on the floor board. now he didn't look mad, he looked distant. He looked like he was trying to hold himself together.

"Adrian," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge me, His eyes roamed the floor board of the car. I turned his face toward mine, so that he would be forced to notice me. what he did next I wasn''t expecting, he pushed his lips on top of mine and I could taste them. I felt the softness touch against mine and he pushed for me to open, and I wanted to open so I did. Our tongues danced in the flames of our lust, we were lost in each others touch. He put his arms on my back to hold me up, so that I wouldn't lose balance from the high, and wrapped mine around the back of his neck. I pulled him closer wanting more, wanting to feel his lips against mine, wanting this dance would last forever. I could feel the electricity vibrating through us, it was magical. Magic, wasn't natural, I remembered. I pulled myself away from him and Looked towards my window. He looked the other way too, but he didn't seem angry with me, he seemed disgusted. was I repulsive, I wondered.

"I am sorry," I heard him apologize.

"No I am sorry, it was a moment of weakness, I shouldn't have allowed myself to do that."

"It really is my fault, its the spirit, sage," He said. "I enjoyed kissing you don't get me wrong. That time it wasn't me, I wasn't in control. It was like Darkness all around, it was swallowing me up. I was scared, it was like a nightmare. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I thought I was a goner. I didn't think I was gonna make it, I thought I had finally lost my mind, Then somehow you appeared and I just wanted to be free. I kissed you, I didn't think it was the real you though, I didn't know I was actually kissing you, but you brought me back to earth. I am sorry, it was still wrong. I shouldn't have done it, but I don't know whats real anymore," he said with fear in his voice.

"You didn't know Adrian, I understand," I comforted him.

"That's just it, I didn't know Sydney. i don't know whats reality or insanity anyway," he said.

"You do now, it was only for a moment."

"I am scared, what if one day, that moment, last longer, what if I am stuck in it forever?"

"Adrian, Your gonna be okay, I won't let that happen," I Told him.

"I don't know if you or anyone can stop it," he said. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and the grief stricken fear on his face. He looked vulnerable even. I wasn't a Spirit user expert, but I was an Adrian expert. He was Crazy already, not insane. He wouldn't lose it, He was strong, and we were here to help him. I was gonna protect him, make sure he stays with us and make sure spirit can't steal him from us.

"Anything's possible. Spirit is Strong, but it can't take away who you are," I told him. "Your needed here, Remember that. Find a reason for staying sane, for living and hold onto it, never let it go."

"That reason is standing right in front of me," he said smiling towards me. I started up the car and began to drive towards our destination. We had already spent too much time at Clarence's, we needed to get to Mrs. Terwilliger's house.

"Lets go," I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. this was kind of a Sydrian fluff moment chapter. Read & Review. (:


End file.
